Tiffany Ray (Chucky)
Tiffany Valentine is a murderous woman, with a strong attraction to death. She was the girlfriend of Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. When he became a killer doll, she claims that it took her over 10 years to find his shredded doll body. ''Bride of Chucky'' Tiffany, human. On a stormy night, Tiffany bribes a cop into stealing Chucky's remains in a bag from an evidence vault. While speaking to him on the phone, she warns him not to look into the bag. However, as curiosity got the better of him, he goes to peek. When he does, she sneaks up behind him and slits his throat with a nail file. She takes the bag containing back to her trailer home, where she sews him back together using new doll parts. She then attempts to resurrect his soul with a book called Voodoo For Dummies. When it appears to not work, she angrily tosses the book away. Her moment is interrupted by her unwanted lover Damien Baylock, who lets himself in. In an attempt to get her affection, he shows her a photo of a "victim" he killed. Regardless, she recognizes his nail polish and knows he faked it. Walking away, she notices that Chucky is missing and becomes excited. She tries tricking Damien to provoke Chucky, asking him to crawl under a stool to get her lipstick. Before anything happens, her pet spider Charlotte lands on him, causing him to scream and recoil. Tiffany laughs at this, and puts her spider back into her cage. During this, Damien jumps onto her bed in an attempt to seduce her. While she finds this laughable, she is surprised to find Chucky sitting next to her. He teases Tiffany for her obsession of the doll, but she notes that the doll would make an interesting sex toy. As Damien rushes back to the bed, she cuffs his arms and legs to the bedposts. She places Chucky on his chest, and begins to perform a striptease. To incite Chucky, she tells Damien that he can be jealous and will kill anyone who looks at her. When Damien jokes about Chucky's size, the doll comes alive, and smothers him with a pillow. Damien shouts for Tiffany for help, but she joyfully watches him be killed. Chucky kills Tiffany. After she gets reacquainted with Chucky, she brings up the ring she found the night he was gunned down, thinking it is an engagement ring. To the contrary, he reveals that he was never going to propose to her, and the ring was one he stole from someone he killed, and planned to sell. Outraged and hurt, Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen. Later the next day, she taunts him by throwing him a bridal doll, with the ring on a necklace. She then leaves to have a bath, and watch TV. Unbeknownst to her, Chucky escaped, and knocks the TV into her tub, electrocuting her. He proceeds to transfer her soul into the bridal doll, to make her understand what it is like to be trapped in a doll body. For the both of them to be human again, Chucky explains to her a plan to use his old voodoo amulet to transfer their souls into new bodies. Chucky's old body has the amulet, and he is buried in the cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey. Tiffany calls her neighbour Jesse, offering to pay him to take two dolls to Hackensack by the next day. He takes advantage of this opportunity to take his girlfriend Jade away from her overprotective uncle, Warren. En route to their destination, Tiffany and Chucky kill anyone getting in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Tiffany and Chucky intend to transfer their souls into Jesse's and Jade's bodies in their ritual. Along the way, Jesse and Jade decide to get married at a chapel motel. While there, they meet a pair of newlyweds, who try to convince them to share a room with them. While they are talking, Diane slyly steals Jesse's wallet, and Tiffany notices. Angered by this, she follows them back to their room later that night. Tiffany throws a wine bottle to the mirror ceiling above their bed, and the thieves are killed by the falling pieces of broken glass. Impressed by the creative murder, Chucky proposes to Tiffany, and they have sex in the room. The next day Jesse and Jade's friend David accompanies them, to comfort them about the murders around them. On the drive, David smells a foul odour coming from the back of their van, and is shocked to find Warren's dead body. While he confronts his friends, the dolls finally come alive, holding guns, and taking them hostage. After hijacking an RV, they are forced to drive to the cemetery in Hackensack. Tiffany ties Jade to a chair, in order to do her makeup. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a huge fight, instigated by Jade and Jesse. With the opportunity, Jade kicks Tiffany into the oven, and Jesse throws Chucky out of the window. However, Chucky shoots at the RV, causing it to crash into a ditch. Jesse unties Jade as they are attacked by the burnt Tiffany, but they are able to escape before the RV explodes. Chucky grabs Jade and takes her to the cemetery, while Jesse grabs Tiffany and follows. As Jade retrieves the amulet, Jesse appears and trades hostages. The two embrace, but their reunion is short-lived as Chucky stabs Jesse and ties the two together, for the voodoo ritual. Just before Chucky begins the transfer, Tiffany has second thoughts. She stabs Chucky, and is fatally wounded in their fight. Later in the night when a detective walks into the scene, Tiffany gives birth to a baby doll, which attacks the detective. ''Seed of Chucky (2004) New dolls of Chucky and Tiffany are involved in the movie "''Chucky Goes Psycho". They are brought back to life by their child, when he reads the inscription on the voodoo amulet. Before he knows they are alive, a puppeteer comes into the room to repair the dolls. When he removes Tiffany's back to reveal organs, inside, she turns her head around and screams at him. With a quick manoeuvre, her and Chucky decapitate him with piano wire. Their child is horrified, and when they finally notice him, he reveals that they are his parents. As the child has no genitals, Chucky names him Glen, while Tiffany calls her Glenda. Tiffany knows that violence upsets Glen, and decides that they have to stop killing for Glen's welfare and their future. Meanwhile, she and Chucky make a plan to transfer her soul into Jennifer Tilly and Redman. Tiffany sneaks into Jennifer's house and knocks the two unconscious. In order to give Glen a human body as well, Chucky's semen is inserted into Jennifer. The next day, upon realizing she's pregnant, Jennifer tells Redman that he is the father. Redman denies the accusation and fires her from his movie, which angers Tiffany. After Jennifer leaves the room, Tiffany disembowels him and hides his body upstairs. Jennifer is gagged and tied to her bed, to soon be joined by her limousine driver Stan. Since Redman was killed, he is now the replacement body for Chucky. Because of the voodoo, Jennifer's pregnancy is accelerated and she quickly gives birth to twins. However, contradictory to their original plan, Chucky chooses to stay a doll forever. Tiffany, furious with his decision, decides to leave with Glen. They follow Jennifer to the hospital, and while she is distracted, they drug her. At the very last minute, as Chucky bursts through the door with an axe, Tiffany successfully passes her soul into Jennifer Tilly. Five years pass, and Tiffany is happily living in Hollywood, posing as Jennifer, and raising Glen and Glenda on her own. On the twins' birthday, the nanny tries to quit her job because she is afraid of Glenda. Tiffany tells her she can go, but then beats her to death with her doll body. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) Tiffany continues her relationship with Chucky, taking him to those he wants to kill. She bribes Officer Stanton into stealing Chucky for her. He brings the doll to his car in an evidence bag, and leaves her a message on the phone, telling her that he is on his way. After he hangs up, he notices Chucky breathing, and attempts to look inside. Hiding in the back seat, Tiffany jumps out and slits his throat. She then takes Chucky to a post office, in an overnight package to ship him back to Alice. When asked the value of the package, she states that you cannot put a price on love. ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) Four years after Nica has been institutionalized, Tiffany comes to visit her when she is transferred to the medium security Harrogate mental facility. She reveals herself to be Alice's legal guardian and breaks the bad news that Alice has died, claiming that she died of a "broken heart". Bringing out a Chucky doll, she says that Alice wanted Nica to have it, as it was the doll she used in therapy to help her get over the past, and that maybe it would help Nica too. She puts the doll on Nica's lap and proceeds to leave the room, but not before wishing her "good luck". Tiffany talking to Nica about Alice's death. The next day, two murders occur at the facility, which catches the attention of Andy Barclay as he reads about it online with the connection to Nica and Chucky. He begins to drive to Harrogate, but along the way he receives a phone call from her. When he asks who is calling, she first answers Tiffany, but then corrects herself to Jennifer, mentioning that even she loses track. Andy says that he is coming for her and Chucky, to which she replies that there is three of them at the moment, and that "the cult is growing all the time". Tiffany leaves him a final message from Chucky, "disembowel", saying that he would know what it means. Later that night, the guard walks outside to find Tiffany's car parked in front of the gate, with the motor still running. He peers inside only to find the Tiffany doll in the back seat, allowing Tiffany sneak up behind him and slash his throat with her nail file. She waits outside for Chucky, who has successfully possessed Nica. The two reunite and share a kiss, to which Chucky remarks that "this is different", but Tiffany replies that it still works for her. They get into the car, and Tiffany begins to feel bad about Alice, and that it was nice to have her around. However, Chucky simply says "fuck that kid", and the two start laughing. Tiffany checks her rear-view mirror, revealing that the Tiffany doll is alive before she drives away. 'Gallery' ' tumblr_nhgqoyzasF1rp0vkjo1_500.gif tumblr_nlqv40BIUl1rnpdf4o1_500.gif tumblr_opnjnvyX2B1vrq0m3o1_r1_500.gif erefefefefergfh.gif tumblr_ngh721c4Yn1rp0vkjo1_500.gif tumblr_ngbywkoQOF1rp0vkjo1_500.gif tumblr_muxl5iNB0R1qj7u8ao1_500.gif BlushingDeficientDavidstiger.gif Cult-Of-Chucky-jennifer-tilly-41034762-268-268.gif ' Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Serial Killer